One Last Time
by cosmicpenguinn
Summary: "You nervous?" "Not at all," Keith said confidently. He immediately got a look from Shiro - one eyebrow raised with a smirk - and laughed, "Maybe a little." Shiro chuckled, "I'm nervous too," he admitted. "It's going to be an amazing day," Keith reassured his beloved, pressing his right hand softly against Shiro's cheek. [Sheith]


_**A/N:**_ _The first idea that came to mind for this prompt was really really sad and it involved cancer, but it hit way too close to home for me and I couldn't bring myself to write it, and since my last two contributions have been on the angsty side I figured I should try to write something happy, even if the prompt itself suggests something negative. Believe it or not, writing fluff is a struggle for me, but I hope you all like it nonetheless! c:_

Keith was comfortably tucked into bed, his back against the headboard, legs pulled up and laptop sitting in his lap, providing a nice warmth to his thighs. He was looking over congratulatory messages on social media when Shiro entered the room, a mug filled with coffee in his left hand. Keith looked over at his fiancé with a grateful smile as Shiro handed him the mug.

"Thank you, my love," Keith smiled as he took the mug into both of his hands, taking a sip of the hot drink before placing it down on his night stand.

"No problem, my prince," Shiro returned the smile as he tucked himself into bed next to Keith, resting his head onto Keith's shoulder to get a better look at the laptop screen, "Anything good?"

Keith wrapped his left arm around Shiro's shoulders, running his fingertips along the skin of Shiro's arm, "Just a lot of encouraging messages for the big day tomorrow," he answered, turning his head to press a kiss into Shiro's temple.

Shiro couldn't hold back a smile, closing his eyes in content, "You nervous?"

"Not at all," Keith said confidently. He immediately got a look from Shiro - one eyebrow raised with a smirk - and laughed, "Maybe a little."

Shiro chuckled, "I'm nervous too," he admitted.

"It's going to be an amazing day," Keith reassured his beloved, pressing his right hand softly against Shiro's cheek. Shiro hummed contentedly, leaning into the warmth of Keith's hand. When he opened his eyes, Keith was mere centimeters away before he felt a pair of warm lips press against his own.

Turning to face him, Keith pressed both of his hands to Shiro's cheeks as he pulled him closer, deeper into the kiss. Shiro eagerly responded, moving his hands down to grab at Keith's hips. The kiss was passionate and full of love, symbolic of their relationship. Keith was the one to pull back, both of them inhaling a much-needed breath. His hands rested on his fiancé's shoulders.

Shiro swiped his finger across Keith's bottom lip, and Keith smiled. They pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes, their breathing in sync. Words didn't even need to be spoken for either of them to show their appreciation for each other. All they had to do was look into each other's eyes, and the answers were clear.

"I love you so so much, Shiro," Keith whispered softly with a smile.

Shiro returned the smile, looking into Keith's eyes as he responded, "I love you so so so much too, Keith," He gave him a small kiss next to his lips.

Keith reluctantly retreated from Shiro's inviting warmth to grab his laptop and shut it down for the night, placing it onto the floor and sliding it underneath the bed. He took a sip of the coffee that Shiro had so generously brought him, turning back to lift up the blanket for Shiro to slide to him. And Shiro did just that, slipping underneath the covers and wrapping his arms tightly around his beloved. Keith sunk into Shiro's warmth, moaning in content as he laid his head on his chest. Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's soft black locks, bringing a long curl to his lips.

"Hmm, you know what I just realized?" Keith murmured sleepily.

"What's that, baby?" Shiro asked softly, pressing a delicate kiss into his hair.

Keith smiled, "Tonight will be the last night that we sleep together as just a couple. Tomorrow night we'll sleep together as a married couple."

Shiro hummed, "The last night, wow. After what, 3 years together?"

"3 amazing years," Keith corrected him, "Ever since you came into my life you've brought me nothing but joy, Shiro, and I'm so grateful to have you by my side."

Shiro couldn't resist pressing a series of kissing into Keith's soft hair, "I'm so grateful to have you in my life too, Keith. You mean absolutely everything to me, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Keith giggled, looking up into Shiro's eyes, "I love you so much, my love."

"I love you so much too, my prince," Shiro smiled at the man in his arms, pressing one last kiss to his forehead.

Keith turned over to shut the lamp on his night stand, as did Shiro on his own side. The two snuggled up closely before falling asleep, hands interlocked together. Tomorrow was the big day, and tonight would be the last night that the two slept together as just a couple. Tomorrow, they would be husbands, together for the rest of their days.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Wowie this was so hard to write, fluff is not my forte. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Come scream sheith with me over on tumblr! :D_


End file.
